An employee in a company may hold an employee identification card or a name tag on which an image of personal information is printed, for identification of the employee. The personal information printed on such an employee identification card, a name tag, or the like (below referred to as an image formation medium) typically include only minimum information necessary for the identification. When the personal information printed on the employee identification card is changed for certain reasons, a new employee identification card with the changed personal information printed thereon is issued to replace the old employee identification card. Preservation of the image formation medium (cards) without replacement of card would be desirable even upon such change of personal information.